Am anfang war noch Nichts aber dann
by Keissy
Summary: Takao und Kai sind in einander verliebt trauen es aber nicht den anderen zu sagen. Einige andere blader haben das auch gemerkt und denken ein plan aus. Ob sie zusammen kommen? Oder wird doch etwas umerwatertes passieren? tyka


_Hallo! Das hier ist meine erste schonen-ai fic also bitte nicht hauen versteck__raus guck und das alles wäre volle fehler wenn ich meine betaleserin nicht hätte"_

_Pairing: tyka bzw. kakao, rama_

_Genre: Romantik/Humor_

_Kapitel: 1?_

_Summary: Takao und Kai sind in einander verliebt trauen es aber nicht den anderen zu sagen. Einige andere blader haben das ja näturlich gemerkt und denken ein plan aus. Ob sie zusammen kommen? Oder wird doch etwas umerwatertes passieren?__Diclamer: nichts ist meins und geld bekomme ich davon auch nich_

_Warning: shonen-ai, wer es nicht mag sollte es nicht lesen und den ersten dialog nich sehr ernst nehmen(ich weiss selber auch nich mehr wie ich auf sowat ommen konnte --")_

_Also viel spass beim lesen!_

_**1. Kapitel**_

_**-der Anfang?-**_

Takao und Kai sitzen gerade in der Küche, Max, Ray, Hilary und Kenny sind in die Stadt gegangen. Obwohl Takao gerne mitgegangen wäre, haben sie ihn nicht mitgenommen.

Und nun? Es herrschte Stille die Takao sie brach und fragte: "Kai?"

"hm?" antwortete der ihm genervt.

"Was bedeutet dir dein Leben eigentlich?" fragte Takao etwas ängstlich.

"Nichts. Wieso fragst du?" antwortete Kai gelangweilt.

"Ach, nur so" sagte Takao und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Es herrschte wieder stille. Was wieder von Takao gebrochen wurde. "Duhu? Kai?" fragte er.

"Was ist?" fragte Kai ihn leicht sauer.

"Bist du eigentlich verliebt?" fragte er und sah etwas auf die Seite. Es lag eine leichte Röte um seine Nasenspitze.

"Geht dich nichts an," sagte der gefragte kalt.

Und wieder war Stille, was aber nich von Takao gebrochen wurde, sondern von seinen Freunden die zurückgekommen waren. Da kam auch schon ein strahlender Max in die Küche und sah Takao und Kai an. Denen gefiel es gar nicht, wie Max sie anguckte.

Dann ging Max zu Takao und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr: "Ich muss mal mit dir reden und Kai sollte es nicht hören." Dieser hat das Geflüster nicht beachtet, er hatte nur das Gefühl, das er etwas vergessen hat. Nur was? Und ohne das man es bemerken konnte, waren Max und Takao auch schon aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwunden.

Max fing an zu sprechen: "Also, jetzt musst du Kai ablenken," sagte er mit einem Grinsen, der irgendwie immer breiter wurde. "Und das solange bis es acht Uhr ist, alles klar?" fragte er nach.

Takao sah ihn nur völlig perplex an und fragte ihn dann:" Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Max legte nur seinen Kopf schief:" Weißt du es wirklich nicht?"

Takao überlegte kurz, wusste aber immer noch nicht was Max meinte und schüttelte nur den kopf.

Dann sagte Max:" Ist auch egal. Aber nun geh und komm nicht vor acht Uhr zurück, klar?" und schon war Max weg, ohne das Takao ihn antworten konnte.

Nun wurde Takao aber schon das zweite Mal in diesen Tag etwas rot um die Nasenspitze, als er daran dachte, das er jetzt Kai so zu sagen für einige Stunden nur für sich alleine hatte.  
Er sah kurz zu Kai, der noch immer gelangweilt am Küchentisch saß und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen.  
Am Anfang wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, als er dann in die Küche zurückging, sah er den Älteren eine Weile an. Das wurde für Kai aber irgendwann blöd, doch inzwischen war Takao wie im Trance und bemerkte Kai gar nicht.

"Wieso guckt du mich denn so an?", fragte Kai und ihm dabei in die Augen sah, wurde Takao aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah Kai vor ihn.

"Ähm..? Was hast du eben gesagt? Ich hab grad nicht zugehört," sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Es war kurz still, in dem Augenblick sah Kai in Takao´s rotbraune Augen, seine großen Augen.  
Als es ihm bewusst wurde drehte er sich um und sagte dann noch: "Nicht so wichtig." Er wollte grade gehen als Takao ihn aufhielt.

"Ähm... Hast du Lust mit mir zu trainieren?" das war das einzige was ihm eingefallen ist. Was würde er denn sonst mit ihm machen? Und irgendwas musste er sich ja ausdenken.

Nach dieser Frage sah Kai ihn nur komisch an und fragte: "Sag mal, bist du krank, oder was?", dabei legte er seine Hand auf Takao´s Kopf. Der Drache schüttelte nur sein Kopf während Kai sah ihn nur fragend an. "Ich glaube nicht das du trainieren willst. Und auch noch mit mir?" sagte der Russe kühl wie immer.

Takao sah ihn einfach nur an, es würde also doch schwerer als er dachte? Er wüsste nur zu gerne was die anderen vorhatten. Nun nahm er wieder sein ganzen mut zusammen und fragte: "Willst du dann vielleicht mit mir ins Kino?"

Er kratzt wieder verlegen an den kopf, wurde dies mal auch etwas rötlich im Gesicht. Er hoffte nur dass Kai es nicht merkte.

Der sah ihn aber nur verwundert an und sagte dann nach ne weile etwas gelangweilt: "Wenn du willst?" Aber eigentlich war es ihm gar nicht so unrichtig.

Sie standen noch einige zeit in der Küche. Takao war erst etwas verwirrt, war dann aber doch noch froh, sehr froh sogar. Fast hätte er den Phönix umarmt. Konnte sich aber noch zurück halten.  
Kai sah sein glückliches Gesicht und freute sich auch selber innerlich, sodass Takao es nicht bemerken konnte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie waren schon unterwegs zum Kino. Die anderen Bladebreakers sahen ihnen nur hinter her als sie das Haus verliesen und grinsten dabei. Was sie wohl vorhaben?

Bald waren Kai und Takao auch da. Für ihn waren die zehn Minuten endlos vorgekommen. Sie hatten auf dem Weg ins Kino kein Wort gesagt. Nicht mal Takao. Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich auch für einen Film entschieden und gingen dann in den Saal. Aber irgendwie war eine große Stille zwischen dem Phönix und Drachen. Sie sagte so gut wie kein Wort, es herrschte völlige Stille.  
Langsam wunderte Kai sich sogar, das Takao so still ist. Das hätte er nie gedacht.  
Takao war mit seinen Gedanken weg, weit weg aber nur nicht hier. Aber auch Kai war mit seinen Gedanken nich bei den Film, beide bekamen alles nur halb mit.  
Als der Film zu Ende war, verliesen sie den Saal wieder. Sie waren immer noch still.  
Takao schaute auf die Uhr. Er musste sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, denn es war noch nicht acht Uhr. Doch das musste er gar nicht.  
"Willst du in den Park gehen?" hatte Kai ihn gefragt, zwar mit etwas kühler Stimme. Nun wunderte Takao sich, nickte dann aber.

In dieser Zeit hatten die anderen ganz schön viel zu tun. Ray machte irgendetwas in der Küche, Hillary tapste mit Blumen und Luftballons durch das Haus, Kenny und Max waren gar nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Heute war Takao´s Großvater nicht da, also könnten sie alles in Ruhe erledigen ohne gestört zu werden.

Kai und Takao waren bereits unterwegs zum Park. Dort angekommen legte sich Kai ins Gras und Takao setzte sich neben ihn. Kai hatte seine Augen geschlossen und Takao beobachte ihn. In letzte zeit könnte er an nichts anderes denken als Kai. Wieso wusste er nicht. Er dachte aber, das er es schon irgendwann wissen wird.  
Auch Kai ging es in letzter Zeit nicht viel anders. Nur er überlegte wieso es so war, wusste es aber auch nicht.

Es war schon Abend und es wurde langsam etwas kälter. Der Japaner zitterte etwas, was dem Russen nicht entging. Also nahm er seinen schal ab und stellte den vor Takao. Der sah ihn wieder mal verwundert an. Er war wieder wie in Trance, wurde aber auch aus den Trance herausgeholt.  
"Na nimm schon. Sonst erkältest du dich noch," er selber schaute viel mehr auf die Seite als er das sagte und wurde etwas rot, was aber nicht sehr gut zu erkennen war.  
Takao lächelte kurz und nahm seinen schal an. Nun war es auch wärmer. Es war auch kein wunder das ihm kalt war, denn er hat seine Jacke vergessen als sie ins Kino gegangen waren. Sie waren dort so lange bis es kurz vor acht war. Denn dann meinte Takao dass sie langsam zurückgehen sollten.

_So das war's auch schon  
bitte reviews ganz lieb guck_


End file.
